TLBT: DAOTCG - Wanna See My Annoyin Ass Kid?
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Jeffy comes to the great valley and becomes a problem to everyone; Toss the seed tournament gone wrong, particularly ended up cancelled because of the thunderstorm; Meg accidentally mistakenly zaps Tysean with her unfinished project as a visual aid and makes him act almost like Jeffy. (Dedicated to Youtuber: SuperMarioLogan. Subscribe.)
1. Why!

**TLBT: DINO AGENTS OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS**

 **Wanna See My Annoyin *ss Kid?**

 _ ***THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED TO YOUTUBER:**_

 _ **SUPERMARIOLOGAN (SML)**_

 _ ***BINDI IS THE ONLY CHARACTER WHO DOES NOT APPEAR**_

 _ **IN THIS EPISODE**_

 _ ***STEVEN UNIVERSE CHARACTERS RETURN FOR THEIR FIRST**_

 _ **EPISODE DEBUT**_

 **{SUMMARY}**

Jeffy appears out of nowhere in the Great Valley & nobody wants nothing to do with him; Meg accidently shoots Tysean with her un-finished invention, which causes him to have a big affect on his personality.

 **CHAPTER 1: WHY?**

 _ **\- CONNIE'S INTRODUCTION**_

 _ **\- THE BIG GAME... RUINED!**_

 _ **\- WHY?**_

 _ **-CONNIE'S INTRODUCTION**_

 **Meg POV**

[Today has been a bit crazy since the Crystal Gems came to the Great Valley to visit. Due to the fact Garnet almost got blown to bits, Tysean, Ruby, Sapphire & Steven would have been gone forever, Barney would have taken over the whole world... including The Great Valley, but all is well since things have calmed down... until it seems like nothing can go wrong on this pleasant day...]

Tysean- I got what you wanted (Carries rocks, jewels and shiny rocks & diamonds for Meg to use, along with some creepy crawlers Chomper suggested earlier.)

Me- Good, can you put that all over there?

[I was working on a new invention and luckily I'm glad the Crystal Gems were there to help me out, even though Tysean insisted they do so so he won't have to get suspicious over me thinking what I am going to do to him or what I have done to him, or if or what I am planning-something like that. Garnet was making the base for the launcher. You know like a telescope, Pearl would often watch me and watch Tysean to see if he is alright. She also would help me when SHE think I do. But I don't! But, she does anyway. Talk about loyal... and Amethyst... she did nothing! Nothing at all but watch this funny show on youtube about a kid who has special needs, Mario trying to take care of him... not really, more like trying to prevent the kid from putting things like pencils and crayons in his nose. I thought it was funny too, but nothing is funny about a kid who has special needs.]

Tysean- Yo,where's Steven?

Pearl- Oh, he's not back yet from going to the movies with Connie.

Tysean- This video is still going on?

Amethyst- Mmm hmm, funny, huh?

{ _Mario: Don't put the crayon in your nose!_

 _Jeffy: Why?_

 _Mario: Because, you can hurt yourself, like really bad_

 _Jeffy: Why?}_

Both- (Laughing)

Me- I don't get what's so funny about that sht you're watching on TV

Amethyst- What do you mean?

Me- Tysean, I remember you telling me you have a sister who has cerebral palsy w/special needs, and you were born with autism

Tysean- Yes

Me- And you think this is funny?

Tysean- It is a video made by Logan. It is suppose to be funny

Me- I hope you're not laughing about the kid

Amethyst & Tysean- Uuuh... (Looks at each other and back at Meg)

Me- I can't believe this

Tysean- (Points at Meg) Hey, don't act so innocent! You're sittin there listenin while you're making your dork machine

Me- It's not a dork machine, and stop changing the subject!

Tysean- I'm not changin sht, girl!

Me- There's nothing funny about a special kid, boy you're one of'em

Tysean- Yea, but I surely don't act like that!

Me- You should be blessed you aren't like that because all this that has been happening, you wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for it

Tysean- Yea, I guess you're right.

[I finally made my point get through Tysean, I went back to finishing my dork machi- I mean, my... WAIT!

Tysean: HA! I KNEW IT WAS A DORK MACHINE!

Meg: Shut Up So I can finish telling my side of the story!

Tysean: Agh Fine!

Meg: Anyway, Steven came from one of my transportation warp portals. I finally knew how to make one for the Crystal Gems now that we will be notified if they're coming to visit every now & then. We saw a girl with Steven.]

Pearl- (Happily), Oh good, Steven's here!

Steven- Hey, guys! This is Connie. I know that all of you guys haven't officially met.

Connie- Hi

Me- Hey, Connie, I'm Meg, This is Tysean over there with Amethyst, Nikki is outside and she is the one with the black and hot pink color hair, and Megy is not here yet. She's well... you'll know where she is later. Bindi on the other hand, she is back in Australia doing her thing. She's unable to come visit back here for a few days so... yeah.

Amethyst- Oooh Oooh, Can I introduce her to the dinosaurs?

Steven- Of course!

[The young ones were playing by the watering hole when Steven & Connie showed up in front of them.]

Littlefoot- Hey, Amethyst.

Amethyst- Hey, Littlefoot, Hey you guys

Petrie- (Flies near & Around Connie trying to take a closer look) Who this?

Amethyst- Oh this is Connie. Connie, The flying one here is Petrie, the little green one is Ducky, The orange

Cera- YELLOW!

Amethyst- Sorry, You're color change from time to time that's all

Cera- (In a soft but stern tone) Hmm

Amethyst- That's Cera.

Connie- Hi, Cera

Cera- (Quickly but showing no emotion of positivity) Hi, how are you doing, Connie?

Connie- I'm doing okay, I guess

Amethyst- This is Littlefoot, the one with the long neck

[Connie went to Littlefoot and rubbed his long neck up and down gently.]

Connie- Oooh

Chomper- Hi, Connie. I'm Chomper

Connie- Yikes! A T-Rex! [Connie jumped and hid behind Steven. Chomper's feelings almost got hurt though he's use to that kind of reaction, but no reaction is good to him.]

Amethyst- No no no no, It's okay! He's a good T-Rex, but from where they're from, they call him a sharptooth.

Connie- (Slowly gets close to Chomper) A s-s-sharpt-t-tooth?

[Connie approached to Chomper closely and pet his nose slowly]

Ruby- Don't move too quickly, Chomper. You don't wanna frighten her again.

[Connie then got use to Chomper... a little bit. Amethyst finished introducing Connie to Ruby & Spike and explained about Ducky & Spike's family relationship. Connie was a little shocked to hear about that, but not as shocked she was about Tysean & Ruby's human-dinosaur relationship.]

Cera- Better not let my dad catch you with her.

Amethyst- Aww, he isn't gonna mind.

Cera- You don't know my dad. Tysean ticks him off everyday, it takes more than a single simple 'good morning' from him to make his day ruined

Amethyst- Hmm, seems like a gentle soul.

Connie- Wow. My mom is very strict

Cera- Well my dad is even stricter.

[It was gonna start Cera vs Connie but Littlefoot stopped the bitter debate before it got worse.]

Amethyst- Aww. Littlefoot, did you have to stop it?

Littlefoot- Yes, Amethyst. Cera's dad hasn't got to know Connie and he wouldn't like anybody he doesn't know in the valley, including if Cera is part of the act.

Amethyst- Aww Alright. C'mon. Lets go back to the cave.

[We agents never named our cave anything since the big return back to the valley. Tysean doesn't live in the caverns like he use to several months back.]

 **Amethyst POV**

[Yes! My Turn! Okay Okay, _(Clears Throat),_ Now, as we all arrived back to the cave, which is further down in the valley rarely near any of the friend's home places, we heard Meg & Tysean going at each other. Must still be about the video we watched earlier. It wasn't long when Garnet got up and squeezed them both together which was painful to the both of them.]

Garnet- Now, that's enough. I don't want to be hearing this mess going on again, understand each other?

Meg & Tysean- Yes

Garnet- Both of you are gonna make up or I will make you make up

Tysean- Alright! Meg, I'm sorry, alright? Sht!

Garnet- Meg

Meg- But

Garnet- (Clears throat w/arms crossed)

Meg- (Sighed heavily) I'm sorry too.

Garnet- See, now was that hard to do?

[I was laughing the whole time that was going on]

Tysean- (Sees Amethyst w/the Young ones) Are you serious?! Have to show them this display right now?

Me- I bet that was even better than the special we watched this morning!

Tysean- Wow very lovely! (To Garnet), Garnet, both of us (Him & Meg), managed to fix the mirror and changed the name of it too. Fusing Diamond Chimes.

Steven- Wow, how were you able to fix it?

[Barney or some other jack *ss kicked the mirror and broke it. It was said by Meg & Tysean that that mirror was used in their way back missions when they were spies and that it is the only mirror that they have since they don't have no other glass that has this type of behavior. How they fixed it, who knows but it looks nothing like it was before. Broken pieces of the mirror was used as shaped diamonds and was put on invincible strings like chimes in the wind.]

Tysean- We just carved the broken pieces and turn them mufkers into diamond shaped pieces and made them chimes.

Meg- How you like'em?

[Garnet wasn't sure about that and neither did anybody else. But I guess same rules apply?]

Tysean- Same rules apply

[Amethyst: Yes!]

Tysean- I don't think nothing changed. You look in the mirror, Ruby & Sapphire comes from the mirror of ur reflection, you stay fused. Now that I know you can't fight without them, they have to look at the chimes to refuse your reflection, which will also gets you back to normal out here.

Garnet- Hmm. Can I do it now?

Nikki- Now? Ain't it a little too late for that?

Tysean- Nothing is too late unless you're too late for nothing.

[Most of us rolled our eyes and sighed annoyingly since the agents also told me about Tysean's habit he picked up from Ruby (Fast Runner [FR]), repeating everything backwards and stuff. Anyways, Garnet looked at the chimes and suddenly her reflection split from her to Ruby & Sapphire. All of us were surprised!]

Tysean- Haha! It works, IT WORKS! Gimmie some, Megs!

[Meg hi-fived Tysean and had their victory moment.]

Me- Um, you know you're doing all of that in front of Ruby & Sapphire, right?

Meg- Um... Yeah!

[Meg & Tysean tried to play it like nothing happened.]

Tysean- How you two doing is everything kosher between you two?

Ruby- Who cares? As long as Sapphire's with me, I'm always doing kosher

Sapphire- (Giggles) It's true

Garnet- I can't believe I can actually see them! Tysean, Meg, I don't know how you two do things, but I thank you so much

Tysean- It's nothing

Garnet- No, it's not

[Tysean & Garnet locked eyes and unlocked them. I see the reason why they keep doing that. First time we came here, Tysean was using Garnet to get to Sapphire.]

Nikki- Aye, we are gonna have a toss the seed competition. Who's gon be on teams? Without Bindi, we need a new player.

Steven- (Raising his hand high in the air) oooh oooh, pick me pick me!

Nikki- (To Pearl) May he play, Pearl

Pearl- Well, sure. Just be careful Steven

Steven- Alright, Pearl

Nikki- Okay, so I made some strategies on how-

Tysean- Hey!

[Some dinosaur stopped and looked at us.]

Tysean- Yeah you, who else would I be talkin to? Get your 'Actin Like Your Deaf lookin *ss over here, Man!

[The dinosaur came to the cave and I think his name was Steve. Close to Steven but without the 'N'.]

Tysean- I need some fruit for the big game today, may you get some?

Steve- No, I'm busy!

Tysean- Alright Alright, when you think you'll be done?

Steve- I really gotta be going, cuz I am so busy

Megy- (Walks beside Tysean), Doing what? [SOLID 5 SECONDS], Exactly!

Tysean- Boy, If you don't get movin wit your 'actin like your busy doin nothin lookin a-...

[Steve slowly backed from the cave and ran away]

Tysean- Hey! I'm talkin to you! Get back heerreee ohhh he's gone.

Megy- Awww, forget him. He ain't sht anyways. We'll gather the fruits and all that other stuff.

Tysean- Nooo, yall have to get ready for the big game, don't yall?

Pearl- (Looks Outside), Um, I don't think you guys are able to do the big game today.

Nikki- What do you mean?

Pearl- It seems like it's about to rain. [We heard thunder rumble but hardly some clouds ever came out, followed by a little breezy wind.]

Peridot- Ha! Seems like your game is ruined!

Tysean- Aye, Peridot, we were gonna let you be the big anchor to the dinosaurs!

Peridot- Anchor?

Tysean- Yeah!

Peridot- What's an anchor

Megy- The kind of anchor he's referring to is a person who reports what goes on on the game.

Peridot- Seriously?

Sapphire- Serious as Serious is itself.

[Most of us gazed looks at Sapphire as she blushed a little.]

Sapphire- What? It is what it is, right?

Ruby [Gem]- Right as ever, no question about it, what's done is done, totally agree with you. Hehe.

Sapphire- Um Ruby, are you okay?

Ruby (G)- Yea why wouldn't I be? I jus want the best for my sweet laughy Sapphie.

Tysean- (Walking towards Ruby), Okay, whatch'a did?

Ruby (G)- Nothing, Tysean. I don't like awkward silences so I break them like I break barriers.

Tysean- (To Self) 'I break them like I break barriers'... hey, I can use that in my next freestyle! (To Ruby), Ruby can I use what you just said in my last freestyle?

Ruby [G]- Such As

Tysean- I break them like I break barriers

Ruby [G]- Oh sure. I mean (Chuckles) It's not mine. My name's not on it.

Tysean- Great!

Peridot- Sooo... an anchor?

Megy- Yeah

Peridot- Oooh! Sweet!

Megy- And Pearl & Garnet will be your co-anchors

Peridot- (In Same Tone), Aww Man, not so sweet!

Garnet- C'mon, It's not gonna be that bad

Peridot- Easy for you to say, I barely even got use to being a Crystel Gem!

Garnet- Whether you like it or not

Peridot- Yea.

Tysean- Man, don't act like this would kill ya!

Peridot- Ugh, Blah! (Sticks tongue out), We'll see about that!

 _ **-THE BIG GAME... RUINED!**_

 **Peridot POV**

[Jee, I never been telling a story before. I will do my best to your satisfaction that I will tell all my side of how I see and I should let no one interrupt me as I tell. It was about to storm outside like The Pearl pointed out. But nobody seem to even pay attention. So we went on with the big game anyway. The Shadow's (Tysean) friends have gotten the fruit and the food and is ready for the big game. Most dinosaurs of the Great Valley is there. I have to be anchor with Garnet & Pearl as Co-Anchors. Uugh.]

 **TEAMS**

 **Co-Anchor #1_** **Anchor_ Co-Anchor #2**

 **Pearl _Peridot _Garnet**

 **Referee **

**Meg**

 **Team 1 _ Team 2**

 **Ducky _Littlefoot**

 **Petrie _Cera**

 **Chomper _Spike**

 **Nikki _Steven**

 **Megy _Ruby [FR]**

Me- (Announcing), Hello, to All, & Welcome to The Great Valley Toss The Seed Tournament! That's right, folks it's a bea-utiful day... well not really. (Thunder roars), but who the heck cares? I sure don't, Right, The Pearl?

Pearl- Um, It's Just Pearl.

Me- Ugh, right, Just Pearl?

Pearl- (Straight faced) Close. (Announcing), But, I am doing fine. If I were an opponent, I would bet on team 2 to win!

Me- (Announcing), Of Course, Because Steven is on Team 2 isn't it right?

Pearl- (Announcing), Whah? No! That's not it! (Yells to Steven in mic) GO GET'EM STEVEN!

Steven- (Yells Up to Pearl) OKAY, PEARL!

Pearl- (Announcing), (Sits back down on bleachers) Um. Hehe. (Clears throat) Back to you, Peridot.

Me- Oookayy? (Announcing), Um, The Garnet? How are you feeling today now that your fusions are over there with The Shadow & The Amethyst?

Garnet- (Announcing), Well first of all, I feel a bit funny, empty but good. And second of all, It's just Garnet.

Me- (Drops Mic) I can't do this. [I got off the bleachers when someone I saw started giving Amethyst a hard time. I think it looked like Steve. He was giving Littlefoot a hard time when Amethyst stood by him and backed him up, which then led to a brawl. I was actually turned on by this. I ran back to my bleacher post and picked up my mic and watched it as I reported it.]

{EARLIER}

[Steve headed towards Littlefoot with his tail up and swinging. Tysean & Amethyst was with Ruby [G] & Sapphire sitting almost next to us.]

Tysean- Hey you two, how's it going?

Ruby- I can't wait to see this actually happen!

Ruby [Gem]- Um wait, why aren't you in it?

Tysean- Decided not to do that sht anymore. Some other time, I can do it, I'm mostly recognized by others to squashing my enemies and my friends are not my enemies so I can't hurt them.

Ruby [G]- Ohh.

Tysean- (Snapped his fingers) Hey! Sapphie, Can you predict who's gon win outta the two teams?

Sapphire- Yes

Tysean- Nice, then can you tell me who's gonna win?

Sapphire- I only see what's going to happen as I expect it happening. I'm sorry, Tysean but I cannot show you the final score of the two teams, for one, It wouldn't be fair. & for two, spoiler alert. You must find out for yourself.

Tysean- B- How?!

Ruby [G]- (About to fume), Is he for real right now?

Sapphire- By watching the game.

Tysean- (Whines), Oh-ho-ho-ho whyyy?! It's not gonna kill ya! You've gotta be serious! Tell me, are you serious? As serious as serious is serious itself serious? Or serious I am serious-er than the serious is serious itself being serious?

[Ruby [G] then hopped on the bleachers in front of Tysean and Pulled him so close to her that met each other face to face...]

Ruby [G]- SHE'S SERIOUS! [Tysean was shivering in his boots]

Tysean- Know what, I think I'd watch the game.

Ruby G- Yea I think so too! [Ruby G lets him go and Tysean ended up tipping back as Ruby G sat down next to Sapphire snuggling each other. Tysean then sees someone familiar.]

Tysean- (Gets Up from ground) Well Well Well if it isn't the no show Steve! He-What's he doing? What is that Muthafka doing?

[Steve walked to Littlefoot and started insulting him]

Steve- Nice friend, Longneck

Littlefoot- Jee, thanks, Steve

Steve- Of course, you wouldn't take that kind of bullsht from anyone not your type of species

Littlefoot- Wh-What?

Steve- I-I'm just saying, He got real issues

Littlefoot- You mean, Tysean? Shadow? Silvah Shadow?

Steve- So, Those are his names, I would bash him if he weren't so scared of so much stuff.

Littlefoot- What does that suppose to mean?

Steve- He's a human-and a longneck! Who has a name like Littlefoot, I feel very sorry for you

Littlefoot- That's not nice! You maybe can insult me, but nobody is gonna insult my friend like that! You're the one who cancelled on him getting the fruit we needed for this game!

Steve- Oooh and that's my problem? He could have asked you... Oh wait, never mind, you're too little. Hahaha!

Cera- Hey, Pal! I suggest you take that sht back or face me.

Steve- (Sarcasm; Squeezes Cera's cheeks), Awww is she a cute little wannabe tough looking dinosaur, yes she is, yes she is!

[Cera struggles her way out of Steve's grip and he finally let loose. Cera ran back on the field looking vicious at him.]

Steve- That btch ass can't even rap and sht, wannabe lookin ass and sht!

Voice- HEY! [Amethyst walked heavily across the field with her purple gem looking whip from her crystal. She then stopped directly in front of Steve], Wanna say that sht again?

Steve- Sure, buuuut I don't wanna get too sensitive for ya. (Everyone went 'oooh')

Me- Oooh hooo hooo hooo-hooo!

Amethyst- Sensitive?! Boy, I got my whip here, & I am NOT afraid to use it on your narrow stuck up lookin ass!

[Cera was in a mouth of gape of laughter as Littlefoot wasn't. He was shocked at what he was hearing], now get your sorry butt face jerk ass off the field and awaaayy from here. [Amethyst swayed her hips on the word 'Awaaayy' and Steve didn't move an inch... and I was reporting all of it!]

Me- (Acting Wild in Excitement), Amethyst has talked trash in front of this Reject! All he can do is Just stand there and act stupid like a deer in headlights! What will he do next?!

Steve- (Leans too close to Amethyst) Why don't you use it... Tutts... ooops, I mean... clod. Ooops again!

Me- HEY! THAT'S MY WORD! CLOD IS MY WOOORRDD!

Garnet- (Put hand on Peridot's shoulder), Calm down, Peridot

Pearl- Garnet, shouldn't we do something?

Me- Hello, I'm right here!

Garnet- What? Why? I kinda like it. This should be real interesting

Pearl- If it was Steven being picked on you would jump on him

Garnet- That's different.

[Amethyst then used her whip and the whip grabbed him and slammed him down back n forth and then Amethyst whipped him-HARD! Steven was crying like a little baby!]

Ruby G- (Walks toward commotion along w/ Tysean & Sapphire), What's going on here?!

Littlefoot- Steve was talking about me

Cera- And Me!

Amethyst- & I tried to make him leave but he won't so I used my whip to... whoop... him_with. [Amethyst explained as she got quieter and quieter.]

Sapphire- I'm sure there is a reason to all of this. Take deep breaths and talk calmly. [They all did as she told and Littlefoot explained.]

Littlefoot- Steve was talking about Tysean being a piece of um...

Tysean- What?! A Piece of what!? Tell Me Steve, right to my facccccee!

Steve- (Shivers scared), Um.. you're spitting on m-my face.

Tysean- Oh Sorry. (Spits in his face) Psych!

Littlefoot- He called you a wannabe & said that you have real issues

Tysean- Wannabe?! YOU GOT ME FKED UP, BOY! I DAMN RIGHT GOT ISSUES, IMMA GIVE YOU A LATEST ISSUE, HEADLINE: A FIST UP THE NOSE, FOOT IN THE ASS – WHIP HIM AGAIN, AMETHYST! [Then they all were on Steve. That's when Garnet and Pearl got up and Tried to get Amethyst, Ruby G & Tysean away from Steve.]

Ruby G- Hey! Let me go, I wanna shot at him!

Pearl- No, you three need to calm down!

Amethyst- He called me a clod! & Tutts!

Tysean- Let Us Gooo!

Garnet- No!

Tysean- (Lies) Steve was talkin sht about Steven too!

Pearl- What?! (Turns red in fury)

Tysean- Oh yeaaah, Steve said Steven is just a boy with a rock in his button hole

Garnet- He didn't...

Tysean- Oh yes he did, Steven, go touch Steve.

Ruby G- STOOOPPP IIITTT! [Everyone stopped in their tracks.]

Tysean- Steven, go touch Steve.

Steven- (Goes and touched Steve), Touch.

Steve- HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FAT BOY!

Steven- Whaaaaaaat?

Garnet- (Drops Tysean & Amethyst) (Tysean: Oww! Amethyst: Umph!), Oh, IT'S ON NOW!

[Fists were in front of her getting ready to form her pair of gauntlets but Tysean stopped her for a second.]

Tysean- Wait! Garnet... hol'on. Remember you're powerless without Ruby & Sapphire...

[Tysean pulled out these shiny things they call chimes and sat Ruby next to Sapphire and had their hands visible so they can reflect the mirror in the chimes.]

Tysean- Smile & Say cheese!

Ruby & Sapphire- (Together looking Puzzled), Wait... Wha- {FLASH!}

[The two gems mixed back into Garnet's control and now is able to form her big red gauntlets. When she did, she was ready with a flash of shine across her visors.]

Garnet- Alright, Now It's On!

[Pearl pulled out her spear from her gem and I just sat there watching as everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.]

Amethyst- Wait! Can we at least join you?

Pearl & Garnet- NO!

Amethyst- (Bangs ground one time) Aww, Man!

Tysean- (W/Amethyst gets up beside him watching everyone), See? This is what happens when they tell us to not do sht but here they are doing what we were doing and won't even let us get none.

{Tysean: Peridot! You're never able to tell how all this turned out!

Peridot- But-

Megy: Put it to where the game starts

Peridot- Alright, fine... (FASTS FORWARDS TO GAME)}

[Peridot: Okay, where was I? Oh yes, Pearl & Garnet were my co-anchors and... lets just get this over with.]

{SCORE WAS 05 TO 02}

Me- Team 1 has 5 while Team 2 has two, and Team 1 is leading by a long shot!

[Tysean was coaching Team 2 & Amethyst was coaching Team 1. They even bet $200 that one of their teams were gonna win, but for now, Tysean's team he's coaching is on the losing side right now.]

Tysean- Team 2, You're killin me here!

Amethyst- (Jumps for joy) Yeeaah-aaah! (Gets in Tysean's face; He stands still staring at her in an annoying look), Hurts doesn't it? (Dances Around), Oh yeah! I'm gonna get myself a new pair of shoes! (To Tysean in a flirty voice), prepare to pay up, sugar!

Tysean- Never! Just you watch! Time!

Meg- What? You already called 'Time' twice

Tysean- And?

Meg- Alright. This is your last time out!

Tysean- Thanks. TEAM 2, GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE! [Team 2 rushed to Tysean as Amethyst ran on the field to her Team], Guys, what's going on? I see you play much better than that.

Cera- Yeah, when you're on the team with us.

Ruby [FR]- C'mon, Tysean, Get back on the team with us

Tysean- I done told you I'm through playin along side with all of you, I showed all of you what you needed to know. The strategies, the plays, the timing, all's gotta be right... (Snaps Fingers), I got it!

Littlefoot- You're gonna get back on the team?

Tysean- (Everyone looks at Littlefoot) (In a funny voice), Nooo-ahh

Ducky- You are gonna be on my team?

Tysean- (Everyone looks at Ducky) What the- Wha- How'd you get over here?

[Ducky was about to speak when Amethyst called her back over there.]

Amethyst- (Yells from a far) Ducky, Come on back over here, we need you!

Ducky- (Yells back from a far) Um, uh Okay! (To Tysean), Well, are ya?

Tysean- No, Get your little green sneaky ass back over there with Amethyst

Ducky- (Laughs) Okay

[Ducky ran back to Amethyst yelling to her "Amethyst, listen to what I have heard from Tysean and the guys!" Tysean & the members of Team 2 stared at the other team across the field.]

Littlefoot- She's been listening to us the whole time wasn't she?

Everyone except Tysean- Yep

Cera- And she's gonna tell all that we said in front of her?

Everyone except Tysean- Yep

Spike- (Nods) Mmm-hmm mmm

Ruby [FR]- We're gonna lose

Everyone except Tysean- Ohhh yeeaaahh.

Tysean- (Looks around rapidly at everyone on his team), Wh- No! This is why yall are losing so dmn much! Yall can catch up to them fkers over there! All you gotta do is believe!

Amethyst- (Yells Over from a far), Hey! (Tysean turns to Amethyst)

[Amethyst waves at Tysean also blowing a kiss at him, not to mention teasing him while dancing shaking her butt in a sexy motion he enjoys, but in this case, it taunts him.]

Tysean- Look, I never tried to test this but those strategies I've taught yall, as one of you get the seed, pay attention with your feet, think and feel whats right in your heart, locate wherever the anti's are resigning and either maneuver or plan something so unpredictable, they haven't seen it coming! (Looks at Sapphire as she nods her head down once as a response).

Cera- So You're saying this strategy is called...

Tysean- I name this play: Ultimate collaboration and it will only work If all of you work together as one whole team. [Everyone nodded with each other in agreement.], Don't let me down and don't make me have to call time again! Now put your tails in... [Tysean then noticed Steven and the three of us giggled.]

Pearl- (Announcing), Seems like Team 2 is wrapping up their little talk by putting their tails together... unlike some others who don't have tails. Haha!

Garnet- (Giggled for one second) ha. Ha. Funny.

Tysean- (Slaps his forehead and sighs in embarrassment) Alright, Steven Put your hand on top of their tails

Steven- Alright! [Steven put his hand on their tails and then did a cheer and got back on the field.]

{AMETHYST'S SESSION}

Amethyst- Alright, everybody, you all are doing great so far. I don't have nothing for you to say but keep up the good work... But Chomper, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to run a bit more faster.

Chomper- I'm trying, it's not my fault I have little feet!

Amethyst- You kick very far. I don't want to expect you to run fast but with feet like those, you can scoop the ball from within their grasps

Petrie- Um, Emma-theesis?

Amethyst- AMETHYST!

Petrie- Sorry, Emma-thes- Me-me mean Ametheist Oh-oh, me bad, Me actually mean-

Amethyst- (Slaps forehead and sighs heavily), You know what? Forget it

Petrie- Me was about to ask where's Ducky? [Everyone was scanning the field for Ducky but no luck.]

Megy- Oh There she is... And she's with Team 2!

Amethyst- WHAT?! HEY!

Ducky- (Laughs & Sees Amethyst)

Amethyst- (Yells from a far) Ducky, Come on back over here, we need you!

Ducky- (Yells back from a far) Um, uh Okay! (To Tysean), Well, are ya?

Tysean- No, Get your little green sneaky ass back over there with Amethyst

[Ducky ran back to Amethyst yelling to her "Amethyst, listen to what I have heard from Tysean and the guys!" Tysean & the members of Team 2 stared at the other team across the field.]

Amethyst- Ducky, what do you think you're doing? You trying to make us lose the game?

Ducky- No but they have said they were planning something on us

Megy- Like What?

Ducky- I do not know, I did not get the chance to finish since all of yall called me back here.

Amethyst- Well, whatever they are planning on doing, you've got to prevent them from planning it.

Pearl- (Announcing), Seems like Team 2 is wrapping up their little talk by putting their tails together... unlike some others who don't have tails. Haha!

[Amethyst pouted with her arms crossed at Tysean's team looking and turned her head from them followed by "Hm!"]

Amethyst- Remember guys, prevent them from planning whatever.

Nikki- Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold up hold up! How do we actually know what they are gonna do?

Amethyst- Don't ask me, Ducky's the one who was over there the whole time

Nikki- But you're the coach, and preventing them from planning something on us is your idea

[Everyone agreed by talking over each other.]

Amethyst- QUUIIEEETTT! [Her team got quiet as she finishes explaining this to Nikki], Nikki, I got this, can't nobody beat this Gem. We're a couple of points to victory! No worries, they aren't gonna catch up. I swear. They're as what Tysean always says: Fked!

Garnet- (Announcing), Team 1 has ten seconds to get to the field or team 2 gets an automatic win

[Team 2 & Tysean looked at Team 1 and laughed, making team 1 mad.]

Amethyst- Team 1, go!

Me- (Announcing), Alright, Meg places the seed on the ground and remember, the score is 5 to 2. Will Team 2 make a comeback?

[Team 1 went on the field as Tysean snapped his fingers together to be in dinosaur mode, he maybe thinks he can help his team if he turns into a longneck to remind them of old times. Meg places the seed in the middle of the field. Every dinosaur was watching and the little pink one was cheering for her sister.]

[Cera: Her name is Tricia.

Peridot: I'm done.

Pearl: Oooh, I got this!

Tysean: Go For it, girl!]

 **Pearl POV**

[Nikki clicked her feet and she turns into a fast runner like Ruby, but purple white black and violet.]

Peridot- (Announcing), Cera kicks the seed as the others on team 2 gets in on the further field at team 1!

[Nikki tries to steal the seed from Cera but missed.]

Nikki- Darn, Missed!

Garnet- (Announcing), Cera is on the move... oh- Nikki came back from behind & stole the ball with her tail... wait a sec! Steven took a ball by a slide! [Steven slid kicked the seed from Ruby and suddenly gets closer to the seed looking goals.]

Littlefoot- (Gasped) Steven Look out!

[Steven was falling for a trap when each anti-player trap (Ducky, Megy & Nikki) the player (Steven) in three corners like a triangle and close in on him/her. Petrie drops Chomper in front of the goal and Steven knew he was in trouble.]

Steven- Aaah! Heeelllppp! {CRASH!}

Garnet- (Announcing), Oooh, that gotta hurt!

Me- (Announcing), Petrie swoops down and scoops up the seed with his feet passing it to Ducky

Tysean- (To Team 2) C'mon, don't let'em getcha... don't let'em get-

[One of the 1 team members must have kicked the seed and it literally knocked out one of the team 2 members and Tysean got furious.]

Tysean- Hey!

(Amethyst walks flirty and squeezes Tysean's butt followed by a giggle), HEY! (Looks at Amethyst with a envy look)

[Chomper kicked the seed into the seed goalie and team 1 cheered. Now it was 6 to 2.]

Peridot- (Announcing), It is just in that Petrie & Chomper made an impossible move, what a sudden twist it was when Petrie dropped Chomper in front of that goalie!

Garnet- (Announcing), I say it was quite impressive. SCORE SIX TO TWO!

Tysean- You Muthafkas playin dirty!

Nikki- (Happily) Ohh oh oh! Mist!

Tysean- Aye aye, right now, we're enemies on this court, don't be saying my catchphrase! Don't you ever say my catchphrase!

Nikki- (Lies), I said it with an 'ed'.

Tysean- Naw, I know what you said, and I'm sayin don't say it! (To Self), playin dirty and sht- Alright. Jus watch, my team got somethin in mind for you. Watch yo backs cuz here they go!

(To Team), MASSIVE COLLABORATION, NOW NOW NOW!

(Meg throws the ball to team 1),

Tysean- Hey, weren't you suppose to pass the seed to my team?

Meg- Sorry, you know nothing can top $20 bucks!

[Meg showed twenty bucks to Tysean and he knew Amethyst must have bribed Meg into doing it]

Tysean- That Does It! (Goes to Meg), Megan, Put me in!

Voice- Put me in too! I got twenty buuucks (Flashes Dollar bill in her face), [Amethyst stood by Tysean looking at Meg with another twenty dollar bill, which Tysean tries to snatch from her but quickly moved it from his grasp.]

 **Team 1_ Team 2**

 **Ducky_ _Littlefoot**

 **Petrie _Cera**

 **Chomper _Spike**

 **Nikki _Steven**

 **Megy _Ruby [FR]**

 **Amethyst _Bittah (Tysean) Shadow**

Peridot- (Announcing), Oh- wait... Seems like the coaches want in in this beef! Ty... (Meg whispers to Peridot), Really? (Meg nods), Oh clods... alright. (Clears Throat). Okay, Amethyst is going to play with her Team &... (To Self quietly), Oh jeez... (Yells), Bittah Shadow, team 2! (To Self), what a name.

Tysean- I heard that sht, Peridot, And I Like it! (To Self), It feels great to hear my name like that again.

Peridot- What? How could he-

Tysean- Animal Instincts, duh! (To Team 1), Prepare to get whooped cuz you're gonna need one since you've been very bad!

Cera- Oooh Burn! (Paw fives Tysean) (Only 10 to 20 oooh'ed), [Amethyst transformed herself into a threehorn and she was ready to rumble.]

Amethyst- I got the whip, depends if you can take it like a real man! [Everyone ohh'ed and oooh'ed... including us. Amethyst owed Tysean.]

Tysean- R-really? This how you feel? After all I done for you guys? Thi- This is ridiculous!

Cera- Well, she did, sorta, kinda owned you (Tysean & Cera stares at each other)

{Solid stare 5 seconds}

Tysean- Not, helping, Cera. (Cera walks slowly back to her position), Alright. No more fkin around! Let's get this sht started!

Ducky- Yay, Tysean is playing with us! (Everyone looks at Ducky), what? Least he is. Hehe.

Garnet- (Announcing), Meg throws the seed to Team 1 Aaand (Tysean jumps in front of Megy and whacks the seed with his tail), oooh, Bittah Shadow hops in front of Megy and whacks the seed to Littlefoot!

Megy- Hey!

Tysean- Hah! And... Hah!

[Littlefoot has the seed and passes it to Spike which Amethyst tries to get but was unable to, so Spike passes the seed to Cera which Spike moves forward and Cera passes it to Spike again.]

Me- (Announcing), Spike headbutts the seed and- (Seed makes it in team 1's goalie), Score!

Peridot- (Announcing), Yeeaah!ha ha! Six to Three, the score is Six to three, I have a good feeling that team 2 is gonna make a comeback! What about you, Garnet?

Garnet- (Announcing), Close. Pearl?

Me- (Announcing), Well, it all depends on how or if they make a close comeback, you see it is all about the-

Peridot- (Announcing), Yawn! Lets continue!

[The seed made it again in team 2's goalie. Then in the next set, Amethyst tries to kick it in her team's goalie but as she kicked it, the ball was stuck spinning in the air, up to the height of the top of the goalie. Amethyst replied with a "What The?" then the ball went right at her knocking her down as Spike has the seed and kicks it to Steven and makes the shot.]

Me- (Announcing; Stands up Yelling), AND STEVEN MAKES THE SHOT! GREAT JOB, STEVEN!

Peridot- (Announcing), PEARL!

Me- Sorry. Hehe (Slowly sits back down as she blushes with embarrassment), I'm just happy for Steven, that's all.

[Then, another shot was made, making the score now 5 to 6. Amethyst was shocked. She thought they could win for sure even if it would mean cheating to do it.]

Amethyst- Massive Collaboration, huh? Hey Team 1? You all do what you all just did to Steven earlier. The Triangle strategy, now!

Tysean- Steven, I have a feeling they're gonna repeat another stratedy again, You're gonna be the bait, Spike, Littlefoot, Cera get ready

[Ducky has the seed and Steven steals it from Ducky, then as Steven runs to their goalie, Ducky, Meg, and Nikki formed a triangle around him, repeating their strategy.]

Tysean- (To Self), Tis Tis Tis, The Triangle effect? You know you not suppose to do the same strategy twice. They'll catch on. Gullible mufkers. [Tysean then disappeared, but likely he was a shadow going across the field. Petrie flew Chomper over to team 2's goalie then drops him in front of it like last time.]

Steven- Uh, Tysean?

Tysean- Keep going... I got this! [Steven nods and keeps at it until everyone heard his familiar voice], Hey! There's one thing I've taught all of you when it comes to strategies!

Voice- What?

Tysean- It is not to do the same thing TWICE! Steven NOW!

(Steven kicks and Tysean appears and ran In front of Chomper and whacks the seed the other way, which Cera has.)

Me- (Announcing), OMG! BITTAH SHADOW HAS DONE AN INCREDIBLE MOVE! NOW CERA HAS THE SEED...

[Petrie swooped from Cera and rolled the seed with his beak which Steven used his bubble shield and Petrie accidentally lost the seed and was rolling Steven instead.]

Petrie- What the? (Gasped) Steven!

Steven- Hi! (Laughs)

Petrie- (Gasps) Nikki! Look Out! [Nikki sees the seed and quickly whacks her tail at it, passing it to Amethyst. Then Amethyst tries to get to their team's goalie but Tysean was blocking her path trying to steal the seed].

Tysean- Foot work! Hah!

Amethyst- (Whines irritatedly), Move out my way-uh!

Tysean- Swoop! (Tries to whack the seed but failed and fell to the ground)

Amethyst- Hah Hah! Missed! You see, you can't beat me!

Voice- That's what You think! Heeey-aahh! [Cera came from behind and kicked the seed from Amethyst and was heading for Littlefoot.]

Tysean- Litttlefoot, remember to use your head! and your face! Not just your tail!

Littlefoot- Right! Use my head! [Littlefoot swung his head like a golf club and it hit team 1's goalie, which Ducky accidentally kicked the seed into, but it had hit random objects and Chomper was open. Amethyst made a big mistake. She whacked the seed with her tail thinking it was their goalie but Chomper caught her shot but the seed went in Team 2's goalie anyway, taking Chomper and Petrie with it..]

Garnet- (Announcing), Wow! That was a big mistake made by Amethyst!

Tysean- Daaayyyy-uumm! (Everyone laughs)

Amethyst- Oh Shut up! It is a mistake I won't make again! Trust me.

Peridot- (Announcing), The Score now is Six to Six!

Pearl- (Announcing), Ha! Team 2 really has made it this far to winning, one more point and one of the teams is going to win! I can feel it! Hey, who do you think is gonna win?

[We all then heard arguing on the field. Tysean stomped both his front paws on the ground and transformed back to his normal self as Amethyst transformed back to herself using her gem.]

Tysean & Amethyst- (Talking Over Each other) ...is what the fk I be talking about to these kids, how the hell / I was playing the game exactly how you would play it, Mr. I don't wanna play on the team because I don't want my butt kicked by a girl Crystal Gem!

Garent- (Announcing) Um... we'll be taking a short break, be back after these messages.

Me- (To Garnet) Uh, Garnet, this isn't like a TV game show or something

Peridot- Um, Yeah.

Garnet- I know, the message I'm about to give is going to be the only message they (Amethyst & Tysean), are ever gonna get.

[The crowd dispersed leaving the two arguing some more while the young ones circled around them.]

Amethyst- You need to pay up, you said yourself you didn't wanna play in this game

Tysean- I ain't paying you sht! Not the way you've been playing! Teasin me and sht!

Amethyst- What are you talking about? You cheated

Tysean- You cheated first!

Amethyst- Massive collaboration? Who ever heard of that before?

Tysean- Huh, you should know that's the whole idea if you wanna win the game! In fact: Who's idea was it for Petrie to pick Chomper off the ground and drop him in front of our goalie?

Petrie- Um, Emma-geist

Everyone on the field- AMETHYST!

Petrie- Me Sorry, Me can't say her name right!

Chomper- Anyway, Amethyst came up with the Triangle idea

Amethyst- Yeah, that wasnt cheating, that was pure impressive sophisticated strategy! Unlike turning invisible, or using your bubble shield (Looks at Steven)

Tysean- Hey! You've gotta make sacrifices! And take risks. One I turned shadow, two, what Steven done was like a switcher-roo sht, three, I've been on secret missions for years and I know exactly what the fk I'm doing! & four, That was also, A pure sophisticated strategy.

Amethyst- No It's not!

Tysean- Yes it is! I mean c'mon You actually think this is gonna be a friendly game!?

Amethyst- So you're saying I am a bad coach!

Tysean- Fk yeah I'm sayin you're a bad coach! I don't know bout me but I rarely even seen you make a single shot- Oops I have, IN OUR OWN GOAL!

Megy- You stole the seed from me and I didn't even touch it!

(Tysean snapped & and points at Megy, which says 'shut up')

Amethyst- I don't know where you're from but you've got some nerve-

Tysean- Aye I've seen yall playin dirty! What is this? We're suppose to be playing Toss The Seed, What You think this is to you? Street fighter!?

[Me and Garnet showed up behind the two while they continued arguing and suddenly Garnet came from behind and hugged Tysean & Amethyst together so tight they screamed.]

Garnet- (Shouts), That_Is_Enough! (Drops them both down with both of them grunting as they hit the ground). Look, it doesn't matter, none of this should even be happening.

Amethyst- But-

Garnet- No Buts! Or I'll Kick it!

Tysean- (Whines) Hey, I always say that! (Garenet took a sharp look on Tysean), But you can say it today. Hehe... I don't mind.

Garnet- Hmm, just be sure to shut up while I'm talking

Tysean- Understood. Garnet, You know she cheated. And I had to retaliate cuz I couldn't "take a whoopin like a 'real man!'"

Amethyst- I didn't cheat!

Tysean- You did!

Amethyst- Did not!

Garent- HEY! Amethyst, he's right, you did cheat first! There's no strategy in flying a player blocking a goalie kick.

Amethyst- Whaaat?!

Tysean- See?!

Amethyst- That was pure sophisticated strategy!

Garnet- No it's not. That's playing dirty. What Steven done switching the seed with his bubble shield & Tysean sneaking from behind on that so-called "Triangle Strategy"you put in the second time, that_is pure sophisticated strategy. And Tysean is right, you can't use the same strategy twice.

Amethyst- (Moans sadly) Awww.

Tysean- Ha ha yeesss!

Garnet- Tysean

Tysean- (Groans) Oh God!

Garnet- Don't act all innocent. You too have played dirty. But not only what you've done was pure sophisticated strategy, it was also cheating. You can't turn invisible and steal the ball from the other teammate when he or she hasn't touched the seed yet.

Tysean- I was going Shadow

Garnet- That too. That move when Amethyst tried to kick the seed in the goalie, Unaccdeptable. You shouldn't even get a point for that one. But since she did cheated first, I will allow that to slide.

Tysean- Jee, thanks.

Cera- (Whispers To Littlefoot), And he saying to us no fighting

Littlefoot- (Laughs Quietly) Yeah haha.

Tysean- Hey, I heard that sht! Shut up before I put a muzzle on ya's!

Garnet- Look here, you two. You both have played very rough and I didn't like what I saw out there.

Tysean- It sounded like you did.

Amethyst- (Whispers to Tysean) You can't tell how her voice sounds when she talks straight like that

(Garnet Clears Throat)

Garnet- It's suppose to be a normal game of Toss the seed. Not a Call Of Duty battlefield! I don't wanna see the both of you at each other's necks again. (Looks at Littlefoot and his Longneck), Yeeaah. Anyway if I catch you two like this again, I'll kill you. Understand?

Tysean & Amethyst- Well said / Yep, don't need to tell us twice

Garnet- And I know I'd better not catch you two betting money on this too

Tysean & Amethyst- (Talking Over Each other) Well uh, actually / Yeeahh, hehe. About that...

Garnet- YOU WERE BETTING?!

Amethyst- It was only 10 bucks! Times... Ten more and...

Tysean- Ten more.

Garnet- (Sighs as she put her forehead in her hand) Never mind, lets just get back into the game.

Tysean- Sure. (To Amethyst), I'm sorry, Amethyst. I shouldn't have got worked up over this. And I'm sorry, Megy for messing your turn up.

Megy- Hmm.

Tysean- And for cheating. And Amethyst...

Amethyst- Yeah?

Tysean- To tell u the truth, I did like that Triangle strategy

Amethyst- You did? Hehe. Thanks, not as much as I thought the massive collaboration when you snuck up on Chomper and blocked his attempts to catch the ball into the goalie.

Tysean- Glad you liked it

Garnet- (Clears throat; Tysean & Amethyst turns to Garnet in a worry), Just so you know, I know how toss the seed works

Tysean- You do?

Garnet- Yeah. I've watched The Land Before Time, and all of that is not how it is suppose to work.

Tysean- (Crosses arms), I bet your Sapphire side would say the same thing wouldn't she?

Garnet- Haha, You could say that.

Amethyst- Typical

Tysean- I know, right?

Peridot- (Announcing) Alright now, The final set!

[Then we heard more thunder roaring. I'm not very comfortable by just letting this blow past.]

Me- Um, I think we shall call it a day, It is about to rain and I don't wanna get wet out here.

Peridot- What's to worry? We all can finish the game in the rain. It's no big deal

Me- Garnet?

Garnet- I will have to agree on Peridot on this one

Me- what? Who's side are you on?!

Garnet- I don't pick sides, I only go for what is right

Me- Ugh! Lets just get this over with.

[As we started, Tysean & Amethyst sat on the bleachers with Sapphire and Ruby [G] and watched the game from there. Suddenly in the middle of the last set, we felt rain drops. Tysean rose up in rage. And Sapphire stayed calm the whole time. All Ruby did was watch it all go down.]

Sapphire- (Sticks hand out as droplets fell on it), I knew it would happen

Tysean- Wait, You Knew?! What The Fuk! SAPPHIRE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS GONNA RAIN?!

Sapphire- I didn't have to

Tysean- Bullsht! What you just said is full of bullsht!

Sapphire- The only kind of bullsht that is sht itself

Tysean- You wouldn't tell me which team was gonna win the game but instead the only answer you gave me was 'Watch The Game', well I'm watching! And what do I see? Ruby G, tell me, what do I see?

Ruby [G]- (Smiles Uncomfortably), uhhh, rain?

Tysean- RAIN! I_SEE_RAIN And why do I see rain?

Steven- (Walks to the bleachers), Um, Tysean, not to be rude but you're sounding like an angry version of Ruby right about now.

Tysean- Thanks for the comparison. (To Sapphire), Sapphire, You won't tell me bout the tournament at least tell me the weather chance of this happening

Sapphire- Likely, I knew it was going to happen but-

Tysean- Why? Why didn't you tell me it was gonna rain?

Sapphire- You didn't ask.

[Tysean freaked out and did a strangling motion at Sapphire and clinched his fists and stomped away.]

Ruby [G]- Wow, you didn't tell him it was gonna rain?

Sapphire- Oh c'mon, Ruby. Not you too

Ruby- No no, I see why he's so upset. All you had to do was answer him

Sapphire- Which I did.

Ruby- Nooo, You should have answered him the main question, "Can you tell me who's going to win the big tournament", but your answer was "Watch the game", and then it rains. Is this suppose to be a surprise? Huh? What do you suppose this is to you, a joke?!

Sapphire- No.

Ruby- Then why didn't you tell him?

Sapphire- (Gets Up), It's better for things to be kept a mystery instead of being a spoiler of making people get their hopes up (Walks Away)

Ruby- Hey! Come back, I'm not done with you! (Stomps after her)

[Then there it was, the winds blew stronger and it rained harder too, we all were trying to get to safer places in the valley and others are trying to get to their home. The rest of us went back to the Agent's cave. All of us were safe, but Tysean wasn't happy about the outcome of how it all happened. He went and laid down on abandoned hay in the mid- section of the cave.]

Nikki- Well this sucks.

Me- See, See, I told you, I told you it was gonna rain but did you listen? Nooo! I was right!

Tysean- Man, Can It, Pearl! (Slams himself on the ground laying down mad)

Amethyst- (Sits next to Tysean) Aww don't worry, Tysean. We'll finish the game as soon as the rain stops. Then we can have more fun yelling the brains outta each other while Garnet squeezes us again! That will be fun! So, what do you say, huh? Huh? (Elbows Tysean)

Tysean- What then, huh? Earthshakes? Sharpteeth? Flying rocks? I never known anything like that is to happen for a reason unless someone (Rises up and stares at Sapphire angrily), didn't tell him, at least tell what the outcome is going to be or what's gonna be the impact on everyone's faces, something!

Sapphire- (Almost in tears), Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But, you shouldn't be asking me questions like that, that's like... like...

Tysean- Like what?

Sapphire- cheating!

Amethyst- Wait, so... You cheated first! Haha! I knew it

Me- No you didn't

Amethyst- Well I know now, got to be something, right?

Tysean- (Sighs and lays back down), You're right. That was a pretty fked up move I did on you back there. I'm sorry, Sapphie.

Sapphire- It's alright

Ruby- (Kisses Sapphire) It's gonna be okay, Sapphie. Don't worry about it.

Tysean- You know what? Fk the game, Lets have it postponed till further notice.

Me- Are you sure?

Tysean- I'm in a slump, I am disappointed it's raining, I've upset-ed my favorite gem, I don't feel like doing sht right now.

Megy- Gosh.

Me- Alright. We'll have the game postponed.

Tysean- Thanks.

Chomper- Um, Tysean, we've got to get going back to our folks.

Littlefoot- Yeah, I don't want Grandma and Grandpa to get worried

Nikki- He understands. Let me, Nikki & Garnet walk yall back to your nests.

Megy- Yeah, we want you guys to be safe & out of this rain

Garnet- Tysean, suck it up, it isn't that bad. We'll be right back okay?

(Tysean lays there not answering)

Garnet- (Sighs) okay. (Walks off) [Tysean then falls asleep.]

Amethyst- Hope you feel better soon, Tysean. (Kisses him on the cheek as Pearl kisses him on the forehead too)

Steven- Amethyst, Pearl. Is he gonna be alright?

Me- Yes, Steven. He is just very disappointed right now. He should feel better in the morning.

Amethyst- Jee I hate to see him like this.

Steven- Me too.

Me- Same here you guys, same here.

 _ **-WHY?!**_

Tysean POV

[The next morning, I was working on something, don't worry, hehe. I'm okay... Um, I guess everything yesterday was just a bad memory to me. But anyways, Amethyst was watching the same episode of SuperMarioLogan {He's also a youtuber guess, so subscribe to him, Check him out!} Meg wasn't laughin like she was yesterday. She was probably playing it off. But who knows, no one but her.] (Tysean & Amethyst Laughing)

Amethyst- (Laughs & sighs) Aww, it is even funnier the second time. (Sees Tysean working on a little thing), Um, what are you doing?

Me- You'll find out when I tell ya

Meg- (Turns to Tysean & Amethyst), Still laughing at that bull crap on youtube?

Amethyst- Yeah! You should really get in on this

Meg- No thank you, I don't associate with others who think laughing at people with special needs is a joke.

Me- Hater! [Then we see a familiar dinosaur appearing in front of the cave. Steve the Swimmer], Oh no-no-no-no-no, hell no! GET YOUR ASS BACK! [We all charged right at Steve when then...]

Steve- WAIITT! Waaaaiiiittt! [...We all stopped with our feet sliding on the ground trying to stop in our tracks.]

Nikki- What do you want, Steve?!

Steve- I just came to tell you that... I'm sorry.

Me- For what?

Steve- About the weather yesterday. I know that tournament was important to you.

[Well, there goes having yesterday being a well-unknown memory.]

Megy- Is that it?

Steve- Um, yeah. Yeah that's it.

Meg- Good, now get the hell outta here!

Steve- Okay. [Steve walks away slowly. He had something else in his mind, not just the weather, cuz that sht was a lie and I knew it. He wasn't there when I blew up at Sapphire so what did he know about what happened yesterday?], I'm leaving!

Me- Okay, Thanks for leaving!

Steve- I'm gone

[See, he expects me to call him back, which I didn't, instead, he ran into the cave.]

Amethyst- (Springs Up Quickly) Whoa!

Nikki- Hey!

Steve- Look, I am sorry about how I acted toward Littlefoot yesterday.

Amethyst- What about me?

Steve- Psst! What about you?

[As Amethyst starts to pull out her whip out her gem, I stopped her, cuz at anytime, I would allow her to whoop his ass anyway.]

Me- (Sticks his hand out on Amethyst's hand) Hol' Up, Amethyst. (To Steve), Look here, boy. You ain't got no right talking about somebody like that, especially about me! Or about her cuz like it or not, I would release the beast and she'll be all over you like beans & pork roast!

Amethyst- (Starts drooling savoring, imagining the food), Mmmm, Beans & Pork roast

Me- AMETHYST!

Steve- I just wanna make it up to you

Me- Good, I know where you can start

Steve- But-

Me- But What?!

Steve- Can you do me a small favor?

Me- [I knew this would be a great opportunity for me to try this new invention I've been working on... a small red button! I pulled it out.], why?

Steve- Because I need you to do me a small favor for me before I return the favor to you

Amethyst- You wouldn't help gather the fruit for yesterday's game, why would we do you a favor, I mean we never asked for anything?!

Steve- Well in that case...

Me- Why?

Steve- Look, I'm just trying to be nice, alright?

Me- (Pushes Button)... (Jeffy's Voice: Why?)

[Amethyst (gasped as her & the others looked at me and the red button.]

Steven- Whooooaaa!

Steve- Look, man... all I'm asking for is a favor

Me- (Pushes Button) (Jeffy's Voice: Why?)

Steve- Stop pushing that button! [Guess what I did?]

Me- (Pushes Button) (Jeffy's Voice: Why?)

Steve- Gah! Yyy-AAAAHHH! [Steve screamed and ran out the cave.]

Me- Haha! Annnoyed his ass and he ran wee wee wee wee all the way back home!

[Steve was running so quick, he still could hear me screaming at him], And don't bring your punk ass back here!

Amethyst- Whoa! What is that?

Steven- Is that that thing you were working on?

Me- Sure is! Guys, I would like to introduce this button to you. His name is... (Pushes button; Jeffy Voice: Why?)

Meg- (Stares at Tysean with an displeasing look), You have got to be kidding me

Me- I'll let you know when I'm kidding you

Garnet- Hey! I always say that! [I was about to play the same sht that happened yesterday when she said "No Buts Or I'll kick it" but did it work?]

Me- What was that? (Garnet magically formed her gauntlet on her right fist & raises it over his head), oh sht! W-w-w-wait, I'm just playin! (Hands up in a defensive way)

Garnet- You know that karma sht doesn't work on me

Me- (Sighs in Relief), Right. Sorry (Garnet makes her gauntlet disappear)

Meg- Look, no one wants to be annoyed by that... thing, you've made and someday this will soon come back and bite you in the butt

Me- Like it ever did, You remember those times I always end up being fked over various situations I'm either in or aren't even apart of but was around the similarities of it.

Pearl- Why did you invent that contraption anyways?

Me- To annoy people with it

Nikki- No, No! You two need to play with that outside

Steven- Oooh Oooh, can I go with them? Pleeeease?

Amethyst- Yeah, can he come with us?

Pearl- Absolutely not!

Amethyst & Steven- (Moans sadly)

Me- What?!

Pearl- Whatever you two are planning, this ain't going to affect the outcomes of Steven putting himself in danger!

Amethyst- Yeah, but he'll be with us

Garnet- And she said he's not going

Steven- (Sighed) Sorry guys

Me- (In a flat moody tone) Lets go!

 **Amethyst POV**

[We were running to nearly every herd in the valley driving them nuts with this invention of Tysean's. Kinda Odd though, because we were the only ones who seems like it is funny. Then Tysean told me we should prank that big black n gray dinosaur with the horns.

Tysean: That's Topsy. Or should I say Mr. Threehorn. I would rather go with Topsy but it is up to you, I'm not in control.

{5 SECOND SILENCE}

Me: As I was saying, Tysean told me we should prank that big black n gray dinosaur with the horns

(Tysean Sighs Heavily and Walks away). Tysean and I were hiding in the bushes.]

Tysean- This is Topsy. The big Pink one is Tria, but she is not here right now so this should be a piece of cake worth biting into.

Me- (Savoring), Mmm, Cake!

Tysean- (Yells in a Whisper) FOCUS!

Me- Oh! Sorry.

Tysean- I know him, I drive him insane all the time, he'll crack even if I just breathe in his face!

Me- Ooooh.

Tysean- Ready for this?

Me- (Pretending she has a shot gun and makes reloading sound), Ready, Szweet-T

Tysean- Then lets get busy

[As we walked out the bushes to Topsy, there was a mysterious kid 7 steps away from the bushes. He started to walk in our tracks.]

Tysean- (Approaches Mr. Threehorn), Hey, Mr. Threehorn guess what?

Mr. Threehorn- Ohhh No. You are not going to come down here & mess my day up!

Tysean- But I was just-

Mr. Threehorn- I don't wanna hear it!

Me- C'mon, Mr. T, we're just here to see if you're...

Mr. Threehorn- I DON'T CARE! Now, Tysean, Take your friend and that button outta here before I get 'really' upset with you!

[I went behind Tysean and started to laugh because I knew what was gonna happen next.]

Tysean- (Pushes Button; Jeffy Voice: Why?)

Mr. Threehorn- Uh Um... because I said so. Now off you go then.

Tysean- (Pushes Button; Jeffy Voice: Why)

Mr. Threehorn- Because I said so!

Me- Oh Really, Mr. Crabby?

Mr. Threehorn- Yes! I do, and don't call me Crabby!

Tysean- (Pushes Button; Jeffy Voice: Why) [Mr. Threehorn then notices the button in Tysean's hand]

Mr. Threehorn- Hey, Son. Stop Pressing That button and the both of you leave! Or I'll

Jeffy Voice- What are you gonna do about it?

[We both looked at each other because there was no way that 'why' button would say something so 'not' simple like that. We both then thought it was our imagination from the sound of him pressing that button a whole lot of times.]

Mr. Threehorn- Look, Pal, I will count to three, if you two won't be on your way, I will pulverize the both of you!

Me- Uhhhh

Tysean- Okay Okay! We'll go...

Mr. Threehorn- Good.

Tysean- But-

Mr. Threehorn- (Groans)

Tysean- There's one question I've gotta ask you before we go?

[The both of us silently smirked.]

Mr. Threehorn- [Mr. Threehorn was about to be so over the roof...], What?

Tysean- (Pushes Button; Jeffy Voice: Why?)

[The both of us laughed so loud and hard! None of us even expected this was going to happen.]

Mr. Threehorn- (Screams) Awww Aaaah!

Me- That's a Good One, Now, Lets see if he reacts to the joke called: Deez Nutz

Mr. Threehorn- That's It! One!

Me- Uh Oh!

Tysean- He's Counting

Mr. Threehorn- Two! (Backs up against the tree, getting ready to charge)

Tysean- Umm, What next?

Me- Oooh, I know, Press the button again...

Tysean- The button only says 'why'. What good will that do?

Me- Look, Just do it!

[Right when Tysean was about to push the button, we heard this...]

Voice- Hi (Froze then turns around slowly), I'm Jeffy.

[The both of us looked at each other and then...]

Mr. Threehorn- THREE! [We both screamed as loud as the valley can hear it! I pulled out my whip out of my gem as Tysean turns shadow and we both ran off to the agent cave. Threehorn charged yelling practically missing the both of us, crashing into another tree as that mysterious puppet looking kid looking our way showing a pencil... at nobody!]

Mysterious Puppet looking kid- (Shows pencil), Wanna see my pencil?

[Tysean un-shadowed himself and ran on his two feet behind me as I stop swinging from branch to branch with my whip and saw the cave and ran into it. Everyone was there. Nikki, Meg, Megy, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, And Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera & Ducky.]

Garnet- Shadow, Amethyst!

[The both of us were out of breath, hyperventilating unable to control what we're tryna say to them.]

Pearl- What's going on you two?

Steven- Why are you two out of breath?

Littlefoot- Did you see something?

Chomper- Was it Red Claw?

Megy- Did Amethyst have gone crazy?

Nikki- Have Tysean finally found his dignity?

Tysean- NIKKI!

Nikki- Just Joking!

Me- Um, These faces doesn't look like they're joking, Right now, Nikki. Okay? We're terrified to the core. Our teasing and sht has finally caught up to us!

Peridot- I'll say, you earthlings are so sophisticated, I don't know how on earth – literally, I don't know how your species um... why are you like this? You two look like you saw the cluster or something.

Tysean- Um, we saw the cluster... and these are gonna be the faces when we see it!

Garnet- Tysean, I'm sorry but you and your friends are not going to be here to stop the cluster.

Tysean- Darn! (Jeffy Voice: Why?) (Gasped) Aaah! Don't touch me! Huh?

[Chomper has Tysean's why button.]

Steven- Oooh, I wanna Try it! (Presses Button; Jeffy Voice: Why? Why?

Tysean- Gimmie That! (Snatches Button Out of Steven's Hand)

Pearl- What Happened?

[We had to tell them, but we were still in so much shock and scared about what just happened back in Threehorn's nest.]

 _ **Coming Soon:**_

 _ **CH. 2**_

 _ **JEFFY COMMOTION**_

 _ **-SCENES FROM CH.2-**_

 _ **JEFFY COMMOTION**_

 _ **{SCENE WHERE JEFFY DROPS NIKKI'S PHONE IN THE WATERING HOLE}**_

 _ **Nikki- MY PHONE!**_

 _ **Jeffy- Uh-Oh**_

 _ **Tysean- Um, Nikki?**_

 _ **Nikki- JEFFY THREW MY PHONE IN THE WATERING HOLE!**_

 _ **{NEXT SCENE}**_

 _ **Jeffy- I'm a bad boy? (BANGS HEAD ON THE WALL OF THE CAVE)**_

 _ **{NEXT SCENE}**_

 _ **{JEFFY HAS PERIDOT'S HAIR IN HIS MOUTH}**_

 _ **Tysean- JEFFY! PERIDOT IS NOT A NACHO CHIP! (SKIP SCENE) JEFFY, I WANNA SEE YOUR PENCIL**_

 _ **{JEFFY LETS GO TO GET HIS PENCIL AS TYSEAN AND PERIDOT COMES ROLLING AWAY ONTO EACH OTHER}**_

 _ **-END OF PREVIEW-**_


	2. JEFFY COMMOTION

**CHAPTER 2**

 **JEFFY COMMOTION**

Pearl: What happened?

Amethyst- We were (Breathes) and then we (Breathes) and (Breathes), then (Breathes) Threehorn (Breathes) Threehorn was... (Inhale and Exhales Hard)

Pearl- Um... I'll get back to you...

Littlefoot- Amethyst, Relax! (Goes t0 tysean), tysean, what happened?

Tysean- He (Breathes) And then we (Inhales and Exhales), The button (Breathes) and then he ran and then CRASH! and then we ran and then here and then this and then that and then Thiii-hii-hiiiss! (Shows a picture of a pencil)

Nikki- Www-where did that picture come from?

Tysean- (Throws picture behind him), Know what? Forget it, we are just... Really freaked out right now! (Inhales and exhales hardly)

[Garnet walks to the two and put her hand on their shoulders.]

Garnet- Look, calm down. We can figure a way to sort all this out.

Amethyst- Yeah, I mean, what are the odds?

[Then someone taps Tysean on the shoulder constantly like "Tap tap tap tap tap tap". Tysean whined in the inside so they won't see him cry on the outside.]

Amethyst- (Looks at Tysean) Uh, Tysean, Are you okay?

Tysean- Please tell him to stop!

Amethyst- (Gasped) Um... I can't, I'm too busy freaking out!

[As Tysean tries to suck it up, he turns quickly to the person who keeps tapping his shoulder.]

Tysean- WHAAATTT?! STOP TAPPIN MY SHOULDER!

[It was Jeffy.]

Jeffy- Sorry

Tysean- Btch, you'd better be sorry! you don't know who you're messing with, boy!

Amethyst- (Walks To Jeffy), Look, kid, I don't know who you think you are sneaking up on us like that.

Jeffy- I'm Jeffy

Amethyst- Ooo kaayy

Tysean- Wait a minute! How'd the fk you knew where we were?!

Jeffy- You had tracks, see?

[The two saw their footprints lead to the cave they were in.]

Ducky- Guess you two stepped in some mud when you came in

Amethyst- You think? (Suddenly a stench starts to smell up the cave)

Tysean- Yo, I don't think that shts mud! (Holda nose)

[Garnet examined Jeffy.]

Garnet- Hmm, he don't look like a menace. He's... cute. But... in a-

Tysean- Well?

Garnet- He's cute?

Tysean- (Slaps forehead)

[Garent examined Jeffy some more and even tried talking to him.]

Garnet- Hi, Jeffy. I'm Garnet.

Jeffy- Hi, I'm Jeffy

Garnet- How old are you?

Jeffy- Jeffy.

Garnet- No, I mean, age. What is your age?

Jeffy- Jeffy.

[A few people in the cave smirked. Garnet sighs and tries one more time to communicate with him.]

Garnet- Your mom. What's her name?

Jeffy- Mom.

Garnet- Uh, oookayy? Umm, when is your birthday?

Jeffy- Jeffy.

Garnet- (To everyone) Alright, I'm done.

Amethyst- Wha-

Garnet- I did all I can do.

Tysean- Of course. Thanks.

Garnet- No Problem.

Tysean- (Whispers to Amethyst), she knows that I am saying that in a bad tone, right?

[Gauntlet bangs on his head hard making his glasses fall off], Oww! (Rubs sore spot), That sht hurts!

Garent- Good. Cuz I've heard that.

Tysean- Dmn!

Megy- Oooh, I'll try! Let me try!

Tysean- Sure.

Amethyst- Go for it.

Megy- (Walks to Jeffy), Hey Jeffy? How are you you, little boogie woogy woogy! (Pinches Cheek shaking his face.)

Nikki- Megy, He's a kid. Not a baby!

Megy- So.

Tysean- So don't treat that Mufka like an infant!

Megy- Hey, He's not a 'Mufka'! And secondly, I don't care! I say to me he's such a little bitty witty little one-

(Jeffy Bites Megy's Finger), Ow!

[Tysean, Amethyst, & Nikki laughed at Megy as she cupped her finger with her other hand.]

Tysean- What She (Nikki) tell ya?

Megy- It's not funny!

Amethyst- Yeess It is!

Megy- No It's Not! It hurts! That twerp bit me!

Nikki- Good! Maybe Now you could teach him how to lick your face, or maybe how to eat your hand whole, followed by swallowing your innocence and purposely spitting out your dignity.

Megy- (To Nikki), Drop It! (To Jeffy), You, Jeffy are a bad boy!

Jeffy- Jeffy a bad boy? (Jeffy Goes to a corner and sits next to the wall of the cave).

Pearl- Why is he wearing a helmet?

(Jeffy then bangs his head against it very hard)

Tysean- Thhhats, why.

Nikki- Jeffy! (Goes To Jeffy), No! You're gonna hurt yourself!

Amethyst- No he's not, he's wearing a helmet. [Nikki glares a mean look at Amethyst as Pearl walks next to her.]

Pearl- See what I have been dealing with from the beginning?

Nikki- Long as I don't have to hear how it ends.

Ducky- Littlefoot Make him stop!

Littlefoot- How? All Megy said was You're a bad boy"

Jeffy- Jeffy bad boy! (Continues banging his head against the wall)

Littlefoot- Wait... Bad boy... what if- Hey! Jeffy, You're a good boy!

Jeffy- (Stops banging Head and perks up happy), Jeffy a good boy!

Meg- Tysean, What's the meaning of this?!

Tysean- Don't ask me, Sht! It's not my fault tha- THE BUTTON! IT'S ALL THE BUTTON'S FAULT! BLAME IT ON THE BUTTON!

Megy- (To Self), Blame it on the person who even made the button

Tysean- I don't wanna deal with that ridiculous button I made anymore!

Steven- Oooh, Can we keep it? (Chomper presses button; Jeffy Voice: Why?)

Tysean- No! Gimme That sht! (Snatches Button away from Chomper), grrr, I... I'm oooh, Aaaah! [Tysean slams the button hard and it broke, followed by him stomping on it and kicking the pieces to oblivion.] (Jeffy Voice: Whyyy... (Shuts Down)).

[Steven and Chomper looked at the mess and Steven was about to reach to touch the pieces but Tysean slaps his hand and says "Don't Touch It!"]

Pearl- But, what about him? Who else wanna try?

Amethyst- You got this, P!

Pearl- Wha- Me?

Tysean- You heard her!

Pearl- But-

Tysean- Is Steven's like your baby boy or not?

Pearl- Of Course he is!

Amethyst- Then you are able to handle this load of loaf here.

Pearl- Well, I guess so.

Tysean- Then get your ass on! Handle your sht!

Pearl- Alright, but I don't appreciate the words you're saying to me

Tysean- Force of habit, I can't help it!

[Pearl went to Jeffy and held him in her arms]

Pearl- Aww

[Tysean has his arms crossed with a displeased look on his face. (For no Reason), Amethyst was enjoying every moment of what Pearl was doing.]

Amethyst- See? Now was it so bad?

Pearl- Actually, No. He is kinda... Cute. In an Awkward... looking way.

Jeffy- Oooh, shiny (Taps Pearl's gem repeatedly)

Nikki- (Tysean still froze in the same position he was in seconds ago), Um, Jeffy, Pearl's gem is not a toy!

Jeffy- Shiny! (Continues to tap the gem)

Pearl- Uh, Jeffy.

Jeffy- Jeffy good boy! (Jeffy cracks Pearl's Gem)

Pearl- (Gasped) What was that?

Megy- (Cracking a Pistachio nut shell; Eating a bag of pistachios), oops, I'm Sorry, That Was just me.

Pearl- No, that's not it! (Feels her cracked gem), (Whines speechless)

Amethyst- Uh- Pearl?

Pearl- Aaaah! You broke my gem! [Then Jeffy threw up chocolate milk with a bit of gummies and captain crunch looking cereal on Pearl. Pearl freaked out severely!]

Pearl- Aaaah! Get him off me!

Nikki, Megy, & Amethyst- Uugh.

Pearl- Oh! This Disgusting!

Peridot- (Laughing out loud), Ha! Hahaha! Priceless!

Steven- Um, Pearl, Your gem is cracked

Pearl- (Sarcasm), Oh, Thank You Steven, As if I didn't know that already!

Steven- You want me to heal it?

Pearl- WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Steven- (Gulps) Um, Okay. Here it goes. (Licks hand and puts it on her gem), [As Steven did that, her gem magically repaired itself], phew, that was a close one.

Pearl- Jeffy, You have been a bad boy! I'm going to the watering hole to clean this off!

Jeffy- Jeffy a bad boy?

Megy- Oh Geez... (Jeffy slams head on the cave walls)

[Pearl came across Tysean and grabbed him by the shirt.]

Pearl- If you ever, speak of this to anyone... and if you ever make me do something like this again, I'm gonna-

Amethyst- Stab him with your spear?

Tysean- Amethyst!

Pearl- JUST DON'T EVER LET ME DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVER AGAINNN!

[Pearl lets go of Tysean as he fell over, and then she went outside to wash all that barf off of her. Connie then came from the warp pad and saw what was going on.]

Connie- Oooh, what happened? (Sees Jeffy banging his head on the wall of the cave), And why is he banging his head against the wall of the cave?

Steven- Because he's been a bad boy.

Cera- He cracked Pearl's gem and puked on her.

Littlefoot- Then you see him like this.

Amethyst- Because of him

Tysean- Okay, can't my name be out of anybody's mouth?

[Connie walks to Jeffy and conforts him.]

Connie- Aww, what's wrong?

Jeffy- (Whines), Jeffy bad boy! (Cries in Connie's dress)

Nikki- Connie be careful!

Tysean- There's no telling what he'll do!

Connie- (To Jeffy) Awww, You're not a bad boy, you're a good boy

[Jeffy perks up again in a good mood and said he was a good boy.]

Tysean- I'm not surprised.

Amethyst- Mmm hmm, neither am I.

Garnet- We have to go to the Mysterious Beyond for a little bit. We've been experiences 'things' going on out there. [Pearl came back with washed out puke stains on her shirt.]

Steven- Ohhh, Why don't we go with you?

Garnet- No. You must stay here with them.

Tysean- And when you mean "them", you mean-

Garnet- You, Amethyst, Connie, Steven, Peridot, Nikki & The rest of you. Except the Megans.

Meg- Whooo!

Megy- Horray!

Tysean- WHAAATTT! WE HAVE TO STAY HERE?! WIT THIS MUFKER?! (Points at Jeffy, Who sticks his pencil up his nose)

Garnet- Yes, With that, as so you say 'Mufker'.

Tysean- You suppose we all have to stay here wit that son of a- (Sighs)

Pearl- It's only for a few hours

Nikki- But why the Megans? One of them doesn't have powers at all

Tysean- And another one previously put a tracking chip in my danish I was eating!

Meg- And you still haven't let that go!

Tysean- No, And I will always hold that grudge til I die. I am never gonna forget! EVER! And in the afterlife, I would probably see that sht when I rise up to the hevean's gate, and you know what will happen next? (Whispers), Say What.

Meg- (In an Angry voice), What?

Tysean- IT WILL COME BACK TO ME LIKE A DAWG ON A LEASH, AND I'LL REMEMBER ALL THAT SHT TOO!

[Meg has blown her top and was about to punch Tysean in the face when Garnet interrupt their conversation.]

Garnet- You guys, worry about this later! We've got to go!

Tysean- But you've never answered Nikki's question

Pearl- Because they don't play around like two nincompoops like two or three people I know.

[Amethyst, Steven & Tysean grrr'ed at Pearl at that response she said.]

Garnet- By the way, Shadow & Amethyst You're grounded.

Tysean & Amethyst- (Together), WHAT!?

Meg- I told you this was gonna come and bite ya in the face

Tysean- No You didn't!

Meg- I did also tell yall 'don't say I didn't warn you'.

Amethyst- You didn't either!

Meg- I got it recorded

Tysean- Play it then

Meg- Okay, I will. [Notices she didn't have the recorder with her, nor did she record her saying that phrase.] I... Um... just kidding. Hehe. I was just playing. Hehe.

Tysean- (Screams), BULLSHIIIITTT!

Garnet- ENOUGH! We Really have to go!

Nikki- This is fked up!

Amethyst- What are you talking about, you're not the one who's grounded!

Nikki- I know but still, this is fked up!

Garnet- Gotta go! Steven... I love you! (Makes a heart from her hands)

Steven- (Blushes) Mmm, I love you too, Garnet.

Amethyst- Um, Uh- W-w-we love you, Garnet (Does a heart too)

Tysean- Yea

Garnet- Mmm Hmm, don't go anywhere.

Tysean- Daaammmnn!

[Garnet, Pearl, & The Megans went out to the Mysterious beyond as the young ones went outside to find the rest of their friends, Leaving Connie, Steven, Peridot, Nikki, Amethyst & Tysean in the cave by themselves.]

Tysean- Alright, for now on, I'm not ever watching anything that has something to do with this.

Amethyst- Agreed.

Connie- (Holds Jeffy) Well I think he's cute.

Tysean- You keep thinking that, just watch!

 **NIKKI POV**

[I was outside texting my bf & my friends on my phone and Connie brought Jeffy along with Tysean and Steven.]

Me- Ohhh-No, Don't bring that ounce of trouble over here!

Jeffy- Ounce of what?

Tysean- Shut up, Jeffy!

Jeffy- I'm Jeffy!

Connie- Don't tell him to shut up!

Tysean- Hey, You two can create a baby with that Jiffy but I-

Steven- It's Jeffy. [Known fact, because Tysean is from the North, He saying Jeffy makes it sound like Jiffy. But I could be wrong. But then again, Either if he's saying Jiffy he means Jeffy. But they don't know that. They sure don't.]

Tysean- I say'd Jeffy, Steven.

Me- Um, can you take Jeffy back to the Cave? I'm chatting with someone.

Tysean- Your boyfriend, tell him I say'd what up!

Me- How'd you know I was talkin to my boyfriend? [After I finished my chat, I went to texting to my friends over a over blown topic. My bf was part of the discussion too, but since we were in the Great Valley, it takes only a minute and twenty seconds for a notification to come up. Connie sets Jeffy down next to me and I was not pretty happy about it.], Um, Connie? Why'd you set Jeffy next to me?

Connie- Because he's lonely

Me- I don't care that he is lonely, I wanna finish my text-conversation.

Steven- 'Text-Conversation?'

Me- I know what I said!

[Amethyst was walking toward us and saw what was going on.]

Amethyst- Hey guys, Tysean what are you doing out here? We're grounded, remember?

Tysean- Speaking bout me but not anybody else?

Amethyst- We're the only two who are grounded Mr. Get Jealous!

Tysean- Oh Yea? & What's your excuse?

Amethyst- I had to pee so I went over there in that bush.

Steven- Then, whats that yellow stuff in this watering hole there?

Amethyst- Ohhh, Um, that bush I almost went in had poison ivy on it so I went in this watering hole here.

Me- But, we didn't see you anywhere near this place

Amethyst- I know... I have my ways.

Tysean- You know what, I'm not even wanna find out what happened next

Amethyst- So I just swam...

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- (All At Once), Ayeee AYE AYE AYE!

Amethyst- Pulled my pants down... Aaaand...

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- No-no-no-no-no...

Amethyst- I let it go!

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- (All At Once) Aww Man! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!/DISGUSTING/THAT'S SO GROSS/HORRIBLE!

Amethyst- (Laughs, also while she's snorting) Wanna hear it again?

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- NOOOO! NO NO NO!

[Amethyst smiled and then she was about to start again]

Amethyst- I was in the Valley when I had to pee...

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- AMETHYST!

Amethyst- Just kidding! Haha! Geez, you gotta take a joke

Tysean- To be honest, I don't whether or not it was a joke or not

Me- To be honest, I never heard you ever say "To be honest" with any sentence at all

Jeffy- Wanna see my pencil?

Me- What? Um, where'd you get that pencil?

Jeffy- I found it.

Me- Found it where?

Jeffy- Here. Wanna see it?

Tysean- NO WE DON'T WANNA SEE IT!

Connie- (Gasped) Tysean!

Tysean- Connie!

Steven- Maybe we should all go back to the cave before the Crystal Gems get back from The Mysterious Beyond.

Tysean- You know I think so too.

Me- Wait a minute, I have to post one more thing to my bf & my friends and I'll be right along with you

Tysean- Alright.

Me- [Jeffy saw my phone and he snatched it from my hands], HEY! [I snatched my phone back from him and Connie and Steven looked at me], What? I'm not gonna let him touch my phone. Forget It! [Connie and Steven scowled at me. I didn't give fks at all. I ain't gonna give that rascal my phone to fk up!] You two can scowl me all you want, You both can kiss my ass for all I care, I am NOT gonna give my phone to Jeffy! You hear that, Jeffy? You are NOT GETTING MY CELLPHONE!

Jeffy- Wanna see my pencil?

Tysean- CAN SOMEBODY HANDLE THAT MUFKER PLEASE!?

Connie- He's NOT A MUFKER!

Tysean- HE IS A MUFKER AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE A MUFKER!

Connie- Alright! (Whispers) He's a mufker.

Amethyst- (Laughs & Sighs) Mufker. How can this get any funnier?

Tysean- Keep on askin and you're gon find out (Amethyst changed her smile to a decent frown)

[I looked at Jeffy who is acting like he really wants my phone and it bites me to see someone act like this so... you know what I did...]

Me- Here! 20 SECONDS! Then it's mine! [Jeffy has put my phone in his mouth sucking it... and I was a bit disgusted.]

Amethyst- Ohhh, Look! It's a creepy crawler! Looks like a caterpillar I think.

Tysean- Oooh, Chomper might love these, Imma take this one for him on our way back to the cave. [Somehow Jeffy figured out my passcode and found his way in my phone looking at my sht! I was freaking out!]

Me- HEY! HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH MY PASSCODE?!

Jeffy- Jeffy Smmmart! Smart Jeffy!

Me- No, Bad Jeffy! Gimmie back my phone!

Jeffy- (Swings it away from her reach), NO!

Me- I_SAID_GIVE IT! (Reaches for the phone)

[Amethyst takes the caterpillar and shows Jeffy]

Amethyst- Yo, Jeffy! Check this out!

Jeffy- Okay. (Throws phone in the watering hole)

Me- (Gasped) Nooooooooo! [My phone sank all the way down in the watering hole. When my ringtone of my song I wrote went on, It acted like a failed car motor running in water... literally.] {5 SECOND SILENCE}

Tysean- Well, Let's look on the bright side... Least he know what Chuck means!

Me- M-m-m m-m-my... (Whines Speechless), M-m-my Phone!

Jeffy- Oops

Tysean- N-Nikki?

Me- TYSEAN, JEFFY THREW MY PHONE IN THE WATERING HOLE!

Tysean- Well, what you want me to do about it, go & get it?

Me- Yes!

Tysean- (Gets ready to hop in the water), Alright! Leggoooo-oo wwwwait. Amethyst, peed in there. (Backs away)

Me- So

Amethyst- So, I pulled down my Pa-

Tysean/Me/Steven/Connie- AMETHYST!

Amethyst- Hey, don't blame me that you lost your phone, you were the one who gave it to him.

Tysean- Oooh True.

Me- Wha- Hey!

Steven- Sorry, Nikki. It's gone. Your phone is gone.

Amethyst- Nice, thanks for the useless support, Steven.

Steven- You're welcome... hey!

Me- B-b-b-but... my boyfriend...

Tysean- Uhhh... This is bad.

Me- (Faces Jeffy with a threatening look), IM GONNA MURDER YOU! [I was gonna pounce on Jeffy but Tysean grabbed me as I squirmed around in his arrms]

Tysean- Nikki, Calm down! I'll figure out something

Me- Like how to get my phone out of the watering hole?

Tysean- Let's not get ourselves carried away, girl. Use my phone and I'll deal with Jeffy's ass myself

Me- Oh thank you thank you thank you! [I kissed him on the cheek real quick and used his phone to finish texting my bf and my friends. Mostly my bf, but that is besides the point. Tysean stared viciously at Jeffy.]

Jeffy- Wanna see my pencil?

Tysean- Whyy I... [Tysean was gonna jump on Jeffy but I grabbed him along with Steven, Amethyst and Connie... but he still wouldn't stop yelling], Aye, why the fk you four going in on me and not her? That's that sht I'm talking about, Always me everyone gotta get a beef on me, not the other person, tell me, what the fks so great about me huh?

 **Peridot POV**

[Okay, looks like I'm back on. So... I heard them walking back from the watering hole and I am hanging with big tooth (Chomper), & long beak (Petrie) in the cave.]

Nikki- Amethyst, You just had to say Chuck!

Amethyst- Heyyy, I said 'Check', you maybe heard 'chuck' but I said 'check'

Nikki- Tysean, Didn't she said chuck? She said Chuck!

Tysean- What you mean? I heard Amethyst! She said 'Check', not Chuck!

Jeffy- Chuck! Weee! (Knocks Tysean's cap off his head) Yay!

Tysean- (Looks at Jeffy in a furious look), I'm gonna- (About to elbow him)

Connie/Steven/Nikki/Amethyst- Tysean!

Tysean- He should know Not to touch the cap! Or me for that matter!

Nikki- He's not hurting you

Tysean- Need to remind you he chucked your phone in the watering hole minutes ago?

Nikki- I'm gonna kill you!

Steven- Calm Down, everybody! Let's just forget all of this and just be happy we are all together! Going back to the cave to relax!

[I saw them coming in and they set Jeffy next to me.]

Jeffy- Wanna see my pencil?

Tysean- Fk no we don't wanna see your pencil! Now shut the fk up!

Jeffy- I'm Jeffy, wanna see my pencil? Wanna see it?

Tysean- He's gonna get on MY NERVES!

Steven- Tysean, Relax. He's just a kid!

Tysean- Steven, You're just a kid, Connie is just a kid, Jiffy, Is just a doof. A mufker! A dumb *ss! Need me to go on?

Connie- Tysean, That wasn't nice

Tysean- Speaking of nice, Chomper, Amethyst gotcha a creepy crawler on our way back. Give him the crawler, Amethyst.

Amethyst- (Swallows) Uhhh, yo- That was for him?

Tysean- AMETHYST!

Chomper- Aww, Man!

Tysean- Fk it, Chomper, I can find you another one... but only me. Amethyst isn't gonna be going creepy crawler hunting with me anymore!

Amethyst- What are you talking about? I can eat anything!

Tysean- If they were sht in rolled up used diapers, would you eat that too?

Amethyst- Ewww, nooo! (Silence 3 seconds), depends on what-

Tysean- That's it!

Nikki- Petrie, what are you doing here?! You can't even say Amethyst's name right!

Petrie- Me know, but Me wanna learn how.

Connie- Okay, I'll teach you (Goes to Petrie)

Tysean- Thank You, Connie!

Jeffy- I'm Jeffy

Tysean- We don't give a fk what your name is, man! Shut the hell up! Dmn! Instead of that pencil, why don't you stick those rocks up your nose or something!

Everyone except Peridot- (gasped)

Nikki- Tysean!

Tysean- Phone!

Nikki- Imma kill you, Jeffy! Better watch yo back!

Jeffy- Okay.

Everyone- Huh?

Petrie- Ohhh! Me get it now, Amethy-ist

Connie- '-thyst'

Petrie- '-thyst'

Connie- Ame- -thyst

Petrie- Ame- -thhhh...

Connie- C'mon, You got this!

Petrie- ...thhhhysst.

Connie- Amethyst

Petrie- Amethyst-ah

Everyone- PETRIE!

Petrie- Just kidding! Amethyst! See, me got it!

Connie- (Jumps up and claps) Yay! You did it, Petrie!

Petrie- Hmm, Me guess me did! (Gasped) Me did it! Me said Amethyst! Me got to go tell others, now! [Petrie flew so quickly Connie didn't have a chance to even catch up to him.]

Connie- Steven, I'll be right back!

Steven- Okay, Connie. Be careful.

Connie- (Kisses Steven on the Cheek), Don't worry, I will. PETRIE! WAIT FOR ME!

[As Connie left the cave, I screamed in vain and the others looked my way and saw Jeffy eating my hair.]

Me- Help! Help Me! This Disaster is eating my hair!

Jeffy- Mmm, nacho chip.

Tysean- Yo, Jiff!

Steven- Jeff

Tysean- Fk It! JEFFY! (Grabs Peridot), Peridot's hair is not a nacho chip! [Tysean pulls me and I had to suffer 'the pain'. It hurts, bad. Jeffy's chompers were deep inside my hair and I was unable to do anything.]

Tysean- Let Go!

Jeffy- No!

Tysean- NOW!

Jeffy- NO!

Steven- Pull Harder

Tysean- I AM PULLING HARDER!

Me- Oww! Oww!

Tysean- Sorry, Peri

Me- Can you do anything useful other than pulling me?

Tysean- I'm doing all I can... wait! (To Self) Aww, I'm so gonna hate myself for saying this! Hey Jeffy! I... (Groans), I wanna-

Nikki- Good Lord, boy Spit it out or I'll slap it out of you!

Tysean- I wanna see your pencil!

Jeffy- Oh, Okay! (Lets go of Peridot) [Jeffy lets me go and Tysean and I went rolling to the further side of the cave and landed on top of each other. I got dizzy and a bit nauseous.]

Me- (Moans), Tysean? Please, if he comes my way, Keep me away from him! PLEASE!

Tysean- Will do, Peri. Will do.

[Jeffy then was sticking his pencil up his nose.]

Tysean- Jeffy! Get that pencil out your nose!

Jeffy- Why?

Tysean- Cuz it would kill you!

Jeffy- Why?

Tysean- I am Tryna protect you from Me and Nikki killin your ass so you might as well consider this sht a freebie or I will take it back and just kill you anyway.

Jeffy- Why?!

Tysean- (To Self), wow, I had no idea how much I irritated folks with that 'why' sht.

Jeffy- Wanna see my pencil?

Tysean- Look, Jeffy, I will count to three!

Amethyst- Oh Boy!

Tysean- One... two... [The Crystal Gems and the Megans returned from the Mysterious Beyond and saw the commotion]

Pearl- We're back!

[They saw me on the ground and did want to ask why but they did anyways]

Garnet- Why's Peridot lying on the ground?

Nikki- (Whispers to Garnet), Cuz Jeffy got us thinkin like she is a nacho chip

Jeffy- Oooh! ( Runs & reaches for Peridot)

Me- Noooo!

Tysean- JIFFY! [Jeffy stops in his tracks and sat down where he stood]

Steven- It's Jeff-

Tysean- Shut Up, Steven!

Pearl- Hey, You can't talk to Steven like that

Amethyst- Well, He's been doing that to him and Connie all day

Nikki- Wow. Amethyst the sni-sni-nitch

[The Gems scowled viciously at Tysean]

Tysean- Aww, bullsht! No one can tell me how to talk! This mufker talkin bout pencils and sht! Eating Peridot like she's a green nacho chip! And Jeffy, You better not move from that spot!

Jeffy- Why?

Tysean- Why?! Oh I'll show you why! [Tysean almost jumped on Jeffy but Garnet carried him to the further further section of the cave away from the group followed by Pearl, Steven and Amethyst.]

Nikki- He'll be okay.

Megy- Um, Nikki? Where's your phone? I tried texting you an hour ago and you didn't respond (Ringtone playing drowned in water like a failed car motor)

Nikki- JEFFY!

Jeffy- I'm Jeffy, See my pencil?

Nikki- S-sure. Lemme see that?

[Jeffy hands Nikki the pencil and suddenly, Nikki tried to shove that pencil somewhere where I didn't excpect it would go. But Amethyst, Megy & Meg picked Nikki up and took her outside away from Jeffy. I was laughing on the ground til I suddenly realized I was the only one in the cave with Jeffy. I got up quick and backed up and went Nikki's way.]

Me- Oh, uh, um... Aaah! Hey, Megans! Nikki, Amethyst! Wait For me! Please! I DON'T WANNA BE A GREEN NACHO CHIP!

Jeffy- (Sits There) Jeffy's a good boy!

COMING SOON:

CHAPTER 3

Putting My Pencil Down!


End file.
